The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 August 2018
23:55-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:56-21 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 23:56-35 o/ 23:56-49 Welcome, South Ferry. 23:57-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:57-44 What? :P 23:58-01 Can I be in charge of the promotions? 23:58-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:58-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:00-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:00-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:04-18 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:04-22 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:05-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:05-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:06-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:09-45 Long forgotten. 00:12-49 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:12-50 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:13-20 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:13-30 YOU! 00:13-35 Huh? 00:13-42 You LIED to me! 00:13-45 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:13-46 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:14-03 Huh?? 00:14-31 You said you were thinking of a reply. 00:14-38 But you didn't. 00:15-42 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:15-56 Can I be in charge of the promotions? 00:15-57 I was. 00:15-57 Just forgot. 00:16-00 Sure. 00:16-10 Tell me, has Spongebobvstheloudhouse heard about that yet? 00:16-19 Not yet. 00:18-15 Can I be in charge of the death squad? 00:19-40 Sure. 00:19-48 I truly hope FalcoLombardi99 will make a reply. 00:20-18 I have an idea. 00:20-36 I'll make a quick reply 00:20-43 Yes, dippy? 00:20-46 *dIPPY 00:20-50 *Dippy 00:20-54 YOU reply... 00:20-57 ...with... 00:21-05 ...ur mum gay.... 00:21-09 ...and then delete it.... 00:21-18 Lol 00:21-19 .... =] 00:21-21 (facepalm) 00:21-31 That would be funny 00:22-00 Sadly, 00:22-05 There is nothing funny about that. 00:22-23 Sadly, 00:22-26 there is. 00:22-33 Nope! 00:22-38 Yep! 00:22-39 It is not an offensive meme imo 00:22-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:22-55 Although offensive memes can be funny if executed correctly. :P 00:23-08 Now, Jorra, I need you on Discord. 00:23-10 The Earth rotates on it's axis. 00:23-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:23-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:23-18 *its 00:23-18 And what was funny? 00:23-21 I don't think it's funny. But I don't find it offensive myself. At least I'm not offended by it. 00:23-23 I noticed, Dippy. 00:23-24 Mobile error. 00:23-29 And what was funny? 00:23-43 Scroll up to see @South 00:23-44 Syde BOT, update the logs. 00:24-22 I can't scroll up when I just come in. 00:24-25 What was funny? 00:24-37 Read the logs to see what was funny 00:24-41 ^ 00:24-42 Dippy did a ur mum gay joke. 00:24-42 Wasn't funny, sadly. 00:24-49 *Was funny, sadly. 00:25-06 *Literally nothing funny 00:25-16 remind me again why i agreed to help the moviebox wiki 00:25-16 **Literally so bad it was funny 00:25-19 I'm gay myself and I find the joke funny. It's like the new yo mama's so fat jokes 00:25-24 Did people find that funny? That is a regular routine response that you think nothing of. 00:25-33 Idk, Akumi. 00:25-36 But it's literal hell, lol. 00:25-49 Yeah, I've been around idiots who make that response WAY too much. 00:25-50 There is nothing funny. It's like saying "Welcome," "Head out." Etc. It's been an accepted as a common phrase, 00:25-54 But no one thinks any of it. 00:26-27 Also, I haven't taken my medication yet so brb because I'm gonna do that so I can think properly. 00:26-34 c="green">I'm gay myself and find the joke funny 00:26-36 Gold. 00:26-39 Very well then Ninja. 00:26-40 Lol. 00:27-08 Not as golden when I asked someone to give me an actual reason as to why they should stay administrator other than "they were female" and they labeled me a homophobe. 00:27-13 Never gonna forget that. 00:27-35 Did she make the true God choice yet, Lombardi? 00:28-32 Who 00:29-23 Back. 00:29-53 K 00:30-03 True God chat, really. 00:30-11 Dippy would have fun here. 00:30-14 >YOU reply... 00:30-14 >...with... 00:30-14 >...ur mum gay.... 00:30-14 >...and then delete it.... 00:30-14 >.... =] 00:30-14 *winces* Oh god, that was embarrassing. 00:30-35 Madi Lombardi 00:30-39 Now that I can think properly I can now say it's not even bad it's funny. It's just bas. 00:30-41 *bad 00:30-56 You know something's bad when even I get embarrassed by it. 00:31-15 @South nope 00:31-38 I need to find a good joke or at least a bad joke that is actually funny. 00:32-28 Tell her she better! 00:32-52 @South nope 00:33-32 AH HA! 00:33-35 Perfect. 00:33-41 https://pics.me.me/person-asexual-haha-are-you-a-plant-me-yes-me-8824010.png 00:34-00 I am a plant. 00:34-01 Die. 00:34-06 Lol 00:34-09 c="green">mfw when pic from me.me 00:34-16 Might as well get iFunny in there too 00:35-15 And r/dankmemes and r/surrealmemes 00:35-27 Those are respectful subreddits, 00:35-36 Unlike the ridiculous repost central me.me 00:35-41 Respectable** 00:35-52 You used respectable and subreddit in the same sentence. Hilarious. 00:35-59 r/surrealmemes is the future of memes 00:36-23 You should visit /pol/ sometime, Ninja 00:36-23 Reddit is to the Internet what Hungary is to the EU: the cancer. 00:36-34 Sure. 00:36-35 Can we not 00:36-47 I suppose you would be correct. 00:36-57 I am not being racist. It's not the Hungarians' fault. It's Viktor Orban's. 00:37-00 4chan is lit, especially with their Smash Ultimate leaks. 00:37-19 I am referring to the cancer thing. 00:37-19 Comments like that literally make atmospheres toxic. 00:37-27 Oh, sorry. 00:37-30 It's fine. 00:37-31 Yeah, they do. 00:37-37 You ever visit /pol/, Lombardi? 00:38-08 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:38-09 "Do we push or pull them out?" Sterling asks Savannah "I have never saved lives ever before." Sterling tells Savannah cluelessly. 00:38-09 00:38-09 LOL. I'm not posting it to make fun of you BTW. I genuinely think that was funny. 00:38-26 Almost as good as 00:38-37 "We're here to help despite us being here to steal!" 00:38-56 No, that actually makes for some good comic relief. 00:39-08 kk 00:39-42 Yeah Lombardi's dialogue is truly Godlike. 00:40-08 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 00:40-23 Savannah is angry. 00:40-31 Meanwhile I too am angry. 00:41-04 Bobby! o/ 00:41-24 I'll explain why in the form of a joke: "Australians seem to accept changes in Prime Ministers more than changes in plastic bags". 00:41-39 In that, new Prime Minister and the election is NEXT year. 00:41-40 Disagree. Iconic, wig snatching, skinny are better words to describe my dialogue. My cringe RP dialogue is gold too. 00:41-46 I am sick of these fucking spills! 00:41-57 Your second non canon is alright, 00:42-02 But the Canon is truly God. 00:42-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:42-27 I think I portray the TTG characters in the cringe RP better than the actual show portrays them. 00:42-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:42-52 Nope 00:43-13 My country's political system is broken! 00:43-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:43-21 incorrect 00:43-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:43-42 is sadly not the case 00:44-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:44-10 At least America can keep a President for a full term. 00:44-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:44-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:44-52 pm tkf 00:44-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:45-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:45-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:45-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:45-48 Dippy is friends with CavaX? 00:47-02 Yeah, why? 00:47-05 Any of y'all religionists? 00:47-16 No reason! 00:47-27 Absolutely not. 00:47-36 I mean sure he's kinda weird but he means well. 00:47-48 Besides I like weird. 00:48-16 Umm...Falco. 00:48-36 Umm...Falco. 00:48-37 What did Lombardi do 00:48-37 How do they know the protagonists' names? 00:48-38 I assume Akumi had enough. 00:48-52 And I don't really think CavaX means well. @Dippy 00:48-52 But I respect your opinion. 00:49-15 I am weird 00:49-39 I am weird but that's common knowledge. 00:49-45 Savannah has said the protagonists names to them before. 00:50-19 A white kitten watched from afar thinking that humans were weird 00:50-19 00:50-19 *laughs hysterically* 00:50-19 They read the wiki, Jn5 00:50-29 I'm weird, in a more James Charles/Jeffree Star/Shane Dawson weird 00:51-18 If you think you're weird because you're gay, I'm asexual. That's way more weird. :P 00:51-18 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:51-31 34 missed messages again 00:51-35 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:52-00 Sure. 00:52-00 I'm also a makeup enthusiast and drag fan, which could be considered weird. 00:52-03 Also, 00:52-07 What's up with all the gay jokes 00:52-14 That's not a gay joke. 00:52-25 No one was using such jokes, tkf 00:52-37 The point was clear. 00:52-37 It was a joke satirising me for being ace. 00:52-52 Dippy will truly love this wiki I am on currently. 00:53-00 Oh really now? 00:53-06 you are not ace you are jackninja5dippergravityfalls 00:53-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:53-44 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 00:53-50 I'm back 00:53-51 Bob 00:53-58 Talk in Private Chat 00:54-45 Sure 00:55-07 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:55-09 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:56-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:56-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:56-43 brb 00:57-13 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:57-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:57-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:57-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:57-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:58-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:58-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:58-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:59-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:59-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:59-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:00-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:01-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:06-14 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:16-31 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:16-59 hello darkness my old friend 01:17-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:17-54 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:17-56 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:19-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:19-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:20-05 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:20-20 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:20-27 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:20-33 Lol 01:21-26 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:21-29 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:25-53 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:26-16 brb 01:26-46 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:37-50 goodnight, TDL 01:37-54 Night. o/ 01:38-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:41-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:41-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:47-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:47-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:49-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:49-44 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:49-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:50-04 I'm back 01:50-15 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 01:53-22 Yee 01:53-30 Is Bobby here? 01:53-38 No. 01:55-23 Oh, I see 01:58-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:58-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:58-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:59-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:59-58 Wow. Not much happening while I was AFK. 02:02-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:06-52 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:07-00 Okay 02:07-34 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:10-57 Let's hold a discussion. 02:12-28 Okay. 02:12-30 Like what. 02:12-32 ? 02:18-37 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:27-58 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:28-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:28-03 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:28-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:35-16 Welp. 02:39-04 Indeed. 02:42-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:42-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:47-58 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:51-28 (facepalm) 02:51-56 Hm? 02:52-10 What's with the face palm? 02:52-19 (facepalm) 02:52-24 :D 02:54-37 You don't say. :P 02:55-42 lol 02:55-49 But I am saying it :P 02:55-59 Sure. 02:56-11 I still remember that one time Staff asked in chat, 02:56-18 "What wikis do you like to edit? :P" 02:56-22 Or something like that 02:56-37 Maybe it was Rappy 02:56-40 And?! 02:56-41 Can't remember exactly 02:57-23 Just that it was a bit strange to use the :P emoji 02:58-22 Hm. 02:58-26 I think it was BertH, iirc. 02:58-32 Oh so you do remember it? 02:58-49 Yeah, vaguely. 03:10-27 ok 03:11-47 Finally, I'm having a normal conversation with a normal user on CC. 03:11-50 Guess who :P 03:13-00 Reply! 03:14-21 Hmm. 03:14-23 Mendes! 03:14-32 Annabeth. 03:14-48 Best guess: CCChatOverlord. 03:14-52 Nope! 03:14-59 And it's not Loygan or Sophie either! 03:15-18 But that is all of the normal people. 03:15-23 Actually, 03:15-29 They headed out at some time. 03:15-54 Camz27. 03:16-09 I'm sorry, 03:16-13 But that is an incorrect username. 03:16-28 Kingi-nalu? 03:16-36 Camz27 is not a valid username! 03:16-57 Camz7! 03:17-00 Yep! 03:17-07 Sure. 03:25-32 Now I'm gonna head out 03:25-33 \o 03:25-34 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:25-42 \o 03:27-25 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:31-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:31-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~